Two little Robins one just littler
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Crap title I know. Basically the team find a small crying boy who calls himself Dick Grayson. Does he know what the future holds for him? How does Robin react? Read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy**

**Don't own anything!**

The team sat in the entertainment room resting. They had recently had a bad mission and their mentors thought it best to train them harder so the same mistakes wouldn't be made again. For that reason each team member was practically laying on the sofa exhausted. Everyone except Robin. He sat normally and was tinkering with his computer.

"Dude, how are you not practically dead now?" grumbled Wally to Robin.

Robin laughed, "That was practically nothing. That was less work than my morning training exercises. You should see what I have to do if I mess up big time. Then you would be dead, especially if you couldn't handle that"

"But we were sparring for an hour!" Megan exclaimed. Robin smirked.

"Your point being? Normally Bats and I spar for about two hours, then I have to write at least a page on my faults and mistakes and then another page on how I can improve" Robin responded.

"That sounds like torture" said Connor.

"It's close enough" mumbled Robin.

Just then there was an alert and Batman called everyone to the meeting room. Batman was on the holographic computer.

"I have a mission for the team" Batman said in a monotone voice. Everyone but Robin silently groaned. Robin had to try hard to keep the grin off his face at his team's misery.

"I'm off world on League business and I have picked up an energy signature in Gotham. I want you to go and investigate" Batman stated

"Are there any bad guys involved?" Wally groaned.

"Not that I am aware of. Go and check it out. I will send the coordinates to the bio ship" Batman said and with that the screen disappeared. The teens went and changed into hero gear and within five minutes they were on their way to Gotham.

The bio ship touched down and the team exited the ship. Robin knew exactly where they were. Robin pressed some buttons on his wrist and brought his computer up and started scanning the area. He led the team to the cause of the disturbance and they followed. Everyone's (except Robin's) muscles screamed at them with every step they took.

Robin came to a halt. This was where the energy signature had originated.

"This is it" he stated, "this is where the energy signature originated"

Superboy's ears twitched as he heard a small sound. The team started groaning when they couldn't see anything.

"Quiet" Superboy commanded and listened out for the small noise. The team looked at each other wondering what he was doing. Superboy followed his senses and walked towards the noise. He walked up to a tree and found small boy curled into a foetal position. He was crying. The team cautiously followed not sure what Superboy had heard. When the team saw what Superboy saw they stopped. After a couple of seconds Aqualad stepped forward. Robin wasn't sure but something about this boy was familiar, if only he could see the face.

"Young boy" Aqualad said as he slowly advanced. The boy jumped slightly but didn't look up. "Young boy, are you alright? What is your name? Where are your parents?"

The boy tensed at Aqualad's last question. Aqualad knelt down and put a comforting hand on the little boy's shoulder. The boy tensed at the touch. He looked up at Aqualad. Robin froze. He knew how he recognised the boy.

"I – I'm – I'm Dick Grayson" the boy stuttered through the tears. Artemis looked down in shock.

"Wait" she cried out, "you can't be! Dick Grayson is like thirteen"

The boy looked confused at this.

"How old are you?" Aqualad asked.

"Almost nine" the boy said between small cries. The team stood in shock. They didn't really understand what was going on here.

"How did you get here? Where are your parents?" asked Aqualad. Dick tensed again at the same question.

"I – I came back to the f – fair ground to see w – what was left" Dick started, he kept stuttering through his sobs.

"Where are your parents?" Aqualad asked again cutting the boy from going further.

"They're dead" the boy said in little whisper and more tears rolled down his eyes. Robin tried hard to contain his emotions. Miss Martian was feeling an overwhelming sense of grief and sadness as well as confusion coming from around her, she felt a lot coming from the little boy but also coming from someone in the team, she just didn't know who.

"I suggest that we take the kid to the mountain. This looks like a younger version of Dick Grayson in our world and Batman would know what to do, I'm guessing we're not going to get anything more out of him here" Artemis said gesturing to the crying boy, "and it's not exactly warm."

"I agree," said Aqualad, "let us go back to the ship. Dick, we are going to take you somewhere safe. We will find out how to get you home from there. Ok?"

Dick Grayson looked up at Aqualad and nodded. Aqualad helped the boy to his feet and held his hand as they walked to the ship. Robin slowly walked behind trying to understand what was going on.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy**

**Don't Own Anything!**

The journey home was quiet apart from the occasional sob or whimper that escaped Dick's lips. Robin sat in a trance thinking of what may have happened and the exact date this boy was from. He knew that this Dick had lost his parents but where was he after that? Was he adopted yet? He didn't remember any of this happening to him so was he from a different universe? If so, in his world did Bruce even adopt him? Was he Robin yet?

The thoughts swirled around his head. Miss Martian could feel the confusion flowing off of him. Robin kept his face blank so that unless they could feel emotions around them like Miss Martian they wouldn't know what Robin might be feeling. All that said though Kid Flash knew what the boy was thinking. He knew that Robin was Dick but he still had as many answers to his friend's questions as anyone else did.

When the bio ship touched down everyone exited. Dick took hold of Kaldur's hand again and let him lead him through the cave.

"Miss Martian, would you take Dick while I go and inform Batman of our mission?" Kaldur said as he gently let go of Dick's hand. The Martian happily flew over and took the little boys hand and Kaldur walked off.

"What do you want to do?" Megan asked bending down.

"I – I don't know" Dick answered honestly.

"I know what I want to do" Artemis cut in, "that is go and get changed!"

She walked off to change into civvies and Wally followed suit.

"Is it really wise to show him our civilian identities?" Megan asked Robin and Connor once the others had left.

"He's from a different universe probably and at a much younger age than the Richard Grayson of this world so he'll either forget what they look like if he ever met us in his world or we may not exist" Robin stated logically knowing that the last part wasn't utterly true.

"In that case, I'm Megan" Megan said cheerfully, "and this is Connor" she said gesturing to the clone who gave a slight nod, "and this is Robin" she said pointing at Robin. He gave a small wave to the little him and the little him gave a small wave back "Oh and the people who just walked out were Kaldur, Wally and Artemis"

"Why don't we watch a movie" Connor said getting bored of the introductions.

"Great idea" Megan cried out, "come with me Dick and we can choose one"

Dick gave a small nod and smiled and walked out with the Martian.

"Come on Rob, let's go set it up" grunted Connor.

"Sure." Robin said with a nod. He was still a bit confused about today's events.

When Dick and Megan came to join them in the entertainment room the DVD player was set up. They had picked a DVD at random because they didn't have any kids films because none of the cave residents were interested in that kind of thing.

They started the film and took their places on the couch. Megan and Connor huddled together on one couch and Dick sat next to Robin on another. After the film had started Wally and Artemis walked in. Artemis sat on a free sofa and Wally sat on the floor after grabbing some pop corn.

Kaldur joined later in the film informing the group that the Dark Knight was busy.

Robin stood up and offered to go and see if he could contact another member of the League. When he stood up he offered Kaldur his place just as little Dick was drifting off to sleep.

"Robin to Justice League" Robin said into his communicator when he was out of earshot of the room.

"Justice League here, Hal speaking" Hal Jordan said in response, "what can I do you for Robin?"

Robin gave a small grin.

"You know you're meant to be in charge of communicating with other leaguers and on alert for disasters and such and not running a fast food restaurant right?" Robin said with a smirk.

"Sure Batman" Hal mocked, "I can do you two small fries and a large burger"

Hal gave a small laugh at his own joke and then said, "I'm guessing you didn't call for a friendly chat Robin."

"Unfortunately no, but if you want a friendly chat you could always offer to take me along next time you test out a new plane" Robin said.

"We'll see about that" Hal said slowly as if maybe considering it, "anyway, why did you call?"

"We have a slight problem" Robin said. He was contemplating on the best way to say it.

"Go on" Hal said in the silence.

"Batman sent us on a mission to-"

"I know, check out a disturbance in Gotham" Hal cut in.

"Yeah, well that disturbance was, um, I'm not sure how to say it but the disturbance was a mini me" Robin said slowly. He listened to the silence waiting for a response. Finally one came

"Sorry what?" Hal asked in disbelief.

"Well the energy signature was a smaller Richard Grayson being transported here" Robin clarified.

"Okay then" Hal said in a slow uncertain voice, "I'm going to run this by the other leaguers and see what the protocol is for time travel and then I'll get back to you. Hang on a sec. Do you remember ever meeting the team at that age?"

"No." Replied Robin.

"I guess we're looking at inter dimensional travel instead then. I'll get back to you on that" Hal said.

"OK" agreed Robin.

"Quickly before you sign out" Hal said, "does he know who Bats is?"

"We haven't asked but the team doesn't suspect anything between me and mini me and he didn't seem to recognise the Robin suit which, when I first wanted to become Batman's partner, was the first thing I thought up" Robin responded.

"Ok. Good luck. Hal Jordan out" and the com link went quiet.

Robin was just about to enter the entertainment room when he heard a scream.

"NO. NO. NO" a little voice cried out from the living room. Robin ran in suspecting what was happening and saw his team staring at the sleeping boy who was rolling around and screaming.

"NO" he cried out throwing his arms about, "MOMMY. MOMMY! DADDY!"

Without a second thought Robin ran over to the younger him and knelt down beside him.

"Shh" he whispered soothingly, "calm down"

Robin started stroking the little boys hair and running his fingers through it.

"Don't worry" he mumbled softly, "calm down, wake up"

Dick stopped wriggling and screaming as much and started whimpering.

"It's ok, it's ok" Robin mumbled. His team sat in shock watching the scene not understanding how Robin knew exactly what to do. He knew what to do because this is exactly what Bruce did – still does when he has a nightmare.

Slowly the little boy opened his blue eyes to see Robin sitting in front of him. Before the little boy could control his movements he leapt onto the older boy with all his strength almost knocking him over and clung onto Robin's neck and sobbed onto Robin's shoulder. The older boy felt safe. He felt like he knew Robin somehow and he felt comforted like when Bruce would wake him up from a nightmare.

Robin in return held onto his younger self and gripped him tightly. He knew the feelings this boy was feeling. If the grip was too light then one might fear that you would let them go. If you let them go then you might disappear.

The team for their part just sat in utter shock and confusion. Robin covered his eyes, he was protégé to the Dark Knight. He didn't seem to get affectionate or anything with anyone. Yet here he was being trusted by a little boy who didn't even know what his eye colour was, he was comforting the younger boy and showing affection and understanding in a way.

Just then Hal Jordan and Flash walked into the room and stopped. They saw a small Dick Grayson clinging onto a bigger Dick Grayson while the team sat there, not sure what to do.

In the end Flash and Hal ushered everyone else out of the room so that the two boys could have some peace without everyone staring at them. Once they two boys were out of ear shot the questions started tumbling out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy**

**Don't Own Anything!**

The team turned to leave the room leaving the crying boy huddled into Robin's chest. Hal and Flash led the young heroes further into the mountain away from the boys. They knew that questions would be asked.

Artemis decided to be the first one to ask.

"What just happened in there?" Artemis asked blatantly.

"What do you think happened?" Flash answered.

"The boy started screaming for his parents who he said were dead and then Robin comes in and turns into some emotional saviour knowing exactly what to do!" Artemis cried out.

"Um..." Flash said. He was trying to think what to say.

"Yes?" Connor said rolling his hands showing that he was waiting for him to continue.

"Let's just say Robin is good with kids" Hal butted in saying the first thing that sprang to mind.

"But Robin felt so emotional at that moment!"Megan said, "he seemed to feel understanding, pain and yet there were other emotions too. I didn't know a person could feel so much at one time!"

"Bats are confusing people" mumbled Flash.

"Is there anything we should know about what we just saw?" Kaldur asked seriously, "anything that may affect the team or help us understand Robin a bit better?"

"Nope" Flash said way too quickly, "absolutely nothing"

Wally stood behind everyone else watching. What he had seen had shocked him but then again he knew the true identity of Robin so guessed that whatever trauma that little Dick was going through was the same trauma big Dick had already gone through. He knew Robin went through tough patches every year and although he knew who Dick Grayson was he didn't know his past. He respected his friend's privacy after all.

"Do you know what Dick might have had a nightmare about?" Connor asked as Wally zoned back into the discussion.

The two older heroes exchanged glances as if silently asking the other what to do.

"So you do know!" Artemis cried out.

"Well... it would be unfair for us to tell you but if you asked the boy he might tell you" Hal said rubbing the back of his neck. When he had said 'boy' he had been referring to Robin but knew that thankfully the team wouldn't know that so they would hopefully keep their mouths shut.

"You do know Richard Grayson is famous so we could just research him" Megan stated innocently.

Hal sighed.

"Fine," he said, he decided to use Richards last name so that they didn't think that he knew him, "Grayson's parents were in the circus. They all performed together and his parents fell to their deaths. He watched. It wasn't pretty I can tell you that much. The trapeze had been sabotaged by a man named Tony Zucco. Bruce Wayne adopted the kid and Batman went after Zucco."

The team looked in horror at the man in green. The thought that that little boy had seen his parents fall between his very eyes was not a nice idea.

Finally after a while of silence Connor said, "let's go and check on them"

With that they all went back to see how things were getting on.

"So what's happening in your time period?" they heard a voice say. They identified it as Robin's.

They walked in and saw Robin and Dick both sitting crossed legged on the sofa facing each other. They could see barely visible water streaks on Dick's face and puffy red eyes but he wasn't crying anymore. Robin had his back to them.

"Well Mum and Dad..." there was a pause from Dick, "passed away two weeks ago. I'm living with Mr Bruce Wayne now. He's really nice but..."

The little boy looked down at the sofa and started fiddling with the fabric.

"He's always busy" the boy mumbled and then he said a little more cheerfully, "but Alfred is really nice. He's the butler but he's more like a grandpa! He makes the best hot chocolate and bakes the most amazingly delicious cookies!"

They watched the scene before them wondering how this little boy could be even a little upbeat in this time of his life.

"I – I got a letter two days ago" the boy said mumbling again.

"What did it say?" Robin asked patiently.

No one heard or saw the Dark Knight silently come in behind the others.

"It – it was a threat. The letter said that – that he was going to kill me" Dick said. Robin tensed up a little. Dick's voice raised a little, "I – I got home and found the letter. I don't want to die. I wanted to get my parents back or my circus family. They would protect me. I mean I really like Mr Wayne and all but he's never there to protect me and Alfred wouldn't be able to protect me. I – I got scared and so ran off but when I got to where the circus had been it was gone and then I ran over to where my campervan had been and ran into a funny feeling and seconds later ran out into a similar yet slightly different place. I got scared and hid behind a tree and next thing I remember was you"

"Who sent you the letter?" asked Connor. Dick jumped a little surprised at the sudden words from the group. Although he had been able to see them come in he had not truly acknowledged them. Robin stayed where he was not moving a muscle. He was still tense.

"Zucco" was the only word the boy said.

Robin shot up and barged past the wall of people at the door leaving everyone around him stunned by his sudden action. All but the silent Batman.

The team and older heroes followed Robin as he walked out of earshot of the little him.

"I have to tell him!" Robin cried finally. He looked over at Batman. Everyone else was shocked by his sudden words meaning nothing to them and the appearance of the Bat.

"You can't" Batman said plainly.

"I have to warn him!" Robin retorted. Yet again none of this made any sense to the team yet it seemed to ring a bell for Flash and Hal.

"That could damage the time stream and alter history" Batman stated.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Robin shouted. Everyone but the Dark Knight was shocked by this sudden change in the boy's personality.

"I'm sorry" Batman said quietly.

"You don't understand. That hurt! When he comes and you're out he hurt me" tears started cascading through Robin's mask.

"I'm sorry" Batman repeated with a sense of sorrow in his voice.

"The least I can do is warn him about the pain that is to come" Robin said quietly.

Batman walked over and put a hand on his protégé – no his son's shoulder.

"I wish that we could tell him but that would be telling him his future and also what he becomes. He needs to find that out in his own time" Batman said.

There was a moment of silence in the room and then Conner spoke up.

"What do you two mean? Do you know this boy?" he asked.

Robin looked at Batman as if asking him silently what to say. Batman sighed.

"Zucco sent letters Dick after he was adopted. He threatened him and I went to go and look for the man. Dick was left at the house and Zucco came and took him. He sent a ransom note in return for the boy but although he was willing to take the money he wasn't willing to give the boy back. The boy was the only person who could testify against him sending him to prison. I got there just in time to save Dick" Batman said. He knew he would have to tell the team his identity now. Just before he could finish telling the story he got an urgent message in his com link.

"Master Bruce!" came the shrilled voice of his British butler.

"Yes" answered Batman. He knew it must be urgent.

"He's broken out!" Alfred cried.

"Who?" Batman responded.

"Zucco! And he's sent threats to master Dick!" Alfred said urgently.

That was not good.

"I have to go!" Batman said to those around him. Robin looked at him in confusion and turned to follow his mentor.

Batman saw the boy moving and stopped.

"Stay here" he stated and took off.

"Why did Batman tell us that story of the boy? What did that have to do with you?" Artemis asked.

Robin sighed. At least now he got his wish to tell the team who he was.

He just wished it wasn't this way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy**

**Don't own anything!**

There was silence for a while. Robin knew he would have to speak soon but he didn't know how to say it.

"I repeat" Artemis said impatiently through the silence, "what does any of this have to do with you?"

"Um... well" Robin started, "he is me. He's just a slightly smaller and younger version of me"

There was silence once again only to be broken by Connor.

"The little boy in that room said his name was Dick Grayson. Does this mean you're Dick Grayson?" he asked.

Robin pulled of his mask to reveal two bright blue eyes, smiled slightly and said "Hi, I'm Richard John Grayson"

"My friend," Kaldur said solemnly, "Dick said that his parents were dead in his time does this mean-"

"My parents are dead" Dick said dropping his smile.

"How did you know what to do about the nightmare?" Megan asked.

"Because I know what he was dreaming about and Bruce uses those methods of calming me" Dick stated.

"Wait up – you said 'uses' as in present!" Artemis cried out.

Dick looked at her and then looked at the floor.

"So those nights when my hearing has picked up muffled noise were you?" Connor asked.

"Probably" the boy wonder muttered.

"What were you and Batman talking about? I mean saying that you must warn him or something?" Wally asked.

"As Bats explained just before he took off I was sent threats by Zucco. The mini me in the other room has just got a threat from Zucco. What happened next was not pretty and hurt a lot. I want to warn me of the past what's coming but Batman's right. I can't" Dick said sadly.

"Is Batman Bruce Wayne by any chance?" Artemis asked.

Dick looked up at Flash and Hal as if asking them whether or not he could tell his team. Barry nodded and then Dick looked back at his team and nodded.

Artemis was slightly worried about finding out that Robin was Dick. Dick went to her school! He could call her out for lying about not living in Gotham anytime he wanted. She was dragged out of her thoughts when Megan spoke up.

"Why is it that when you told us who you were only Kaldur, Artemis, Connor and I were shocked by the news? Wally, you seemed perfectly normal" she said.

Everyone turned to look at Wally.

"You knew didn't you?" Connor said.

"Yeah" Wally said slowly.

"Why didn't we know?" Connor almost angrily turning his attention back to Dick.

Everyone was staring at Dick. The team were all wondering the same question but before Dick could reply Barry stepped in.

"Dick told Wally a couple of years ago. I didn't find out until Bats told me. He wasn't allowed to tell Wally but, hey, what can you do? They were only 11 and 14" he said lightly.

"Wait. How long did you know about us knowing each other's ID before I accidentally said his name allowed?" Wally asked curiously.

"A few months" Barry said with a shrug.

"Why didn't Bruce say anything?" Dick asked curiously.

"He wanted to see what you guys would do with the knowledge" Barry answered

"You mean I could have allowed Wally to come over to the manor earlier?" Dick asked bewildered.

Barry laughed and nodded.

"Is there anyone else who knows your secret identity?" Kaldur interrupted.

"Well the main seven of the league and a few others, you guys, and Roy" Robin said counting them of on one hand.

"Hang on, Roy knew but we didn't?" Artemis asked sounding almost insulted.

"Well with both our guardians being rich and going to parties a lot we got to know each other by secret ID and then one night at a party someone broke in while Roy and I were out of the room and we had to work together to bring down the creep" Dick stated.

Artemis gave an understanding nod. It did make sense.

Just then the holographic screen appeared showing Batman.

"I assume they know now" he said to Dick.

Dick gave a small nod.

"The younger version of you is not to find out" Batman said. Dick gave another nod.

"Can I ask why you ran off?" Dick asked.

"You just did" Batman stated. Dick glared at him and he sighed knowing the boy would find out sooner or later. "Zucco broke out. He sent you a threat."

Dick froze but showed no emotion on his face.

"What does the threat say?" he asked quietly.

"It states how he's going to try and come and kill you and this time he says he won't fail. I won't let that happen Dick" Batman said.

"I know" Dick said quietly.

"I have a mission" Bruce said changing the subject, "there was another energy signature at Gotham. The same place as the last one. I want the team to go and check it out. I'm going to track down Zucco"

With that Batman disappeared.

"I guess that leaves us the honour of looking after junior" Hal said sarcastically.

"Have fun!" Dick said with a small grin.

Barry gave a big grin "Oh we will. We'll see if we can find out any juicy embarrassing stories about you Dickie!"

Dick gave a mockingly worried face, put his mask back on and headed for the bioship.

When he had left the room the team turned to follow.

"Make sure he's alright" Barry said quietly enough so that Robin didn't hear it.

Kaldur gave the man a quizzical look.

"Why would this one man scare Robin so much? I know that he has hurt Robin but-"

"Like Hal said earlier. Zucco killed his parents. He's beaten the boy up sure but when you had to watch your parents die in front of you and your life get turned around, knowing that the man who did this is free would not make you happy" Barry said seriously. He and Hal turned around and headed for the room with the little Dick in it. The team let the information sink in and then followed Robin to the Bio ship.


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy**

**Don't own anything!**

The journey to energy signature was in silence. Wally and Artemis couldn't think of anything to argue about, Kaldur kept giving worried glances at Robin and Megan was trying to concentrate on flying the bio ship which proved to be slightly difficult with all this new knowledge. Superboy just sat there not too sure how one was meant to react in these situations.

Robin was sat in his seat glancing out of the window and fidgeting. His team now knew who he was, the man that killed his parents was now out to get him and he was worried about mini him because he knew the torture that was yet to come for the boy.

"We're here" said Miss Martian breaking the silence.

The ship was put into camouflage mode and everyone climbed out. It was quite late and so it was dark outside.

Robin got out his hollow wrist computer and started tracking for strange signatures around the area and Superboy listened out for any other noises.

"I suggest that we split up and go and look for whatever caused the strange energy signature" Kaldur said to the team. They all gave a small nod and walked in separate directions.

_Everyone online?_ Miss M asked as she set up the mental link.

_Present beautiful_

_Shut it bay watch_

_Robin here_

_I'm here_

_As we are all present I think we should continue looking _Kaldur thought.

The mental link went silent as the team wandered around looking for anything that could be of any use at all.

Robin walked through the trees and bushes. There was no noise here. It was to quiet. It wasn't the fact that the mental link was quiet or that no one was physically talking, it was the fact that no birds were making any noise and no leaves were rustling. Robin knew it was Gotham, he knew that birds didn't sing cheery songs here or anything of the sort but they still made noise. Robin looked around him and realised that he was hidden among the trees and he couldn't see any of his team. Robin then looked up.

If anyone else looked up they would have seen silhouettes of branches and maybe a small amount of sky but Robin wasn't just anyone. He looked up and saw beyond the branch silhouettes, he saw the cluster of black hovering in the trees.

The cluster of black noticed he had been spotted and took it as a now or never chance and attacked. He swooped down and attempted to punch Robin. Robin sprang out of the way and quickly dodged as another punch was sent his way. Robin decided to treat it as a sparring match between him and this man although he decided to try and avoid attacking as much as possible.

_I FOUND THE INTRUDER!_ Robin screamed in his head.

_Who is it? _Kid Flash asked casually.

_BATMAN! _Robin cried in the mental link _AND HE HAS NO IDEA WHO I AM! A LITTLE HELP PLEASE!_

_Right away my friend _Aqualad said _team, move to Robin's coordinates._

The team all ran to Robin's coordinates and watched as Robin fought against Batman. It was truly an amazing fight. These were two amazing fighters against each other dodging and punching the other.

"Would you mind helping me instead of just staring?" Robin physically cried out as his friends watched.

"Nah dude, we're totally fine watching" Kid Flash said.

"Useful KF" said Robin as he did a back flip to avoid being hit.

"Not my fault. Anyway Bats would probably beat us" said Kid Flash as he continued watching.

"Batman! We do not wish to harm you! We are here to inform you of where you are or rather when you are" Aqualad said quickly deciding it best to break up the fight.

Batman stopped mid punch and turned to Aqualad.

"What do you mean?" he asked in his monotone voice.

"My guess is that you went to look for your Richard, found a strange energy signature, followed it here and you have no clue where here is. Am I correct?" Robin asked.

Batman looked at the boy and gave a nod.

"You're in the future and by God can you please be a bit nicer on your hitting when we spar in your time?" Robin said.

Batman gave a quizzical look.

"It's five years into the future from your time. To be exact it's..." Robin started mumbling things to himself and then said, "if your Richard's parents died two weeks ago then it's about four years and eleven months and twenty..."

Robin stopped talking and looked down.

"The anniversary is next week" he said quietly.

The team looked at him with sympathetic glances and Megan felt a huge wave of emotion fall off of him. Robin forgot that the mental link was still open.

_How could I forget? _He asked himself. The team kept quiet.

Just then there was a call on their communicators and Robin pulled up his holoscreen and the Batman was on the screen. He looked at the area around his protégé and saw the other Batman.

"I see you found the cause of the energy signature" he said in a monotone voice.

"Sure did Bats" Robin replied trying to look and sound more upbeat.

"I presume they have told you when you are?" Batman said to the other Batman.

"They have" the other Batman stated.

"Have they informed you of your Richard?"Batman asked.

"No. Where is he?" the other Batman asked. The current time Batman looked at Robin.

"He's at Mount Justice with Hal and Barry" Robin said to the Batman next to him.

"Mount Justice was shut down just over a month ago! Why would you put him there? The enemy knows about Mount Justice" the Batman of the past said outraged.

"Mount Justice was reopened. Our opposition don't know it's in use again. We plan to keep it that way" the Batman in the holoscreen stated.

"Why leave him with Green Lantern and Flash? Surely they will give him too much sugar" the past Batman said.

Robin gave a small chuckle and started rubbing the back of his neck.

"They know from experience not to hand him any sugar..." Robin said.

"Care to explain?" Batman of the past asked.

"Let's just say, get ready to pay for some damage that will be done" Robin said with a mischievous grin.

Batman of the past raised an eyebrow under his cowl.

Robin turned his attention back to the Batman on the screen.

"Anything on your search for Zucco?" Robin asked.

"Sorry Robin, I am looking. I've just checked all the CCTV footage around areas I recorded as Zucco's hide outs but nothing has come up" Batman said, "I'll keep looking"

"Have you looked at the warehouse down by the docks? It's rumoured that that was one of Zucco's hide outs but I found nothing connecting them so I haven't noted it" the other Batman stated.

"I'll look into it" Batman said with a small nod, "Team, take Batman to the cave. I will be there shortly"

With that the holoscreen disappeared and the team looked at Batman. Batman looked back at them.

"Lead the way" he stated and the team started heading towards the Bio ship with Robin trailing near the back near Batman.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own anything!**

**Enjoy**

The team and the Batman of the past arrived at the mountain twenty minutes later. Hal and Barry came out to greet them when they heard the ship coming into land. They had left Dick watching TV in the entertainment room. The team filed out of the ship. Robin was walking to the exit when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked up to see the other Batman looking at him.

"Yeah?" he asked when nothing was said.

"Who are you?" Batman asked. He showed a small amount of curiosity on his features.

"Haven't you already guessed?" Robin asked with mock astonishment.

"My guess would be that you're Richard but surely I would never allow it" Batman trailed off into thought.

"What gives you the impression I'm him?" Robin asked with a suggestion of sarcasm.

"You worry about Zucco, you know the exact difference between the two time lines by talking to my Richard, you asked me to be nicer when sparring with you and –" Batman was cut off by Robin.

"I was being sarcastic, it's not that hard to figure out. To be honest with you I thought you would have guessed at my fighting style but you never know" he said. Batman gave a small smirk.

"That was one of the main things" he said, "so, you grow up to become this?" he added gesturing to Robin as a whole.

"Yeah, it's won't be too long away for you though, but I'm not giving any dates" Robin said sternly.

"Let's join the others" Batman said putting on a blank face again. Robin grinned and cart wheeled out and Batman followed with a swift stride.

"So you're from the past?" Barry asked. Hal gave him a light whack on the back of the head.

"Nah, wait to point out the obvious" Hal muttered.

"Hey Dick, has he been through the little sugar incident yet?" Barry asked pointing at Batman but looking at Robin.

"Not yet" Robin said with a grin.

"Would someone like to explain this?" Batman asked. It was the second time this had been mentioned and he wanted to know what the hell it was.

"Just get ready to pay some repair money" Barry said with a grin.

"So I've been told" Batman muttered just loud enough for everyone to hear.

_Batman 0 2_ came the voice of the computer.

Both Batman of the past and Batman of the present stared at each other.

"Did you check the warehouse I suggested" Batman of the past said breaking the silence.

"Yes, I got nothing out of it though" Batman of the present said.

"It was worth a shot" Batman of the past said.

"Agreed" Batman of the present said.

"This is just getting confusing" Wally mumbled and walked off with his hand to his head.

"You want to see junior?" Hal asked.

Batman of the past gave a nod.

"I suggest you change into Bruce Wayne if your Richard doesn't know who you are" Batman of the present said.

"It will be fine" Batman of the past said with a shrug.

"Dick needs Bruce now not Batman" the older Batman contradicted.

"Dick needs Batman to defend him" the younger Batman countered.

"That thinking will get him to distance himself from the civilian you" Batman of the present said raising his voice slightly.

"It's true" Robin said quietly rubbing his arm and finding the floor very interesting. Both Batmen went silent.

Before anyone else spoke Batman of the present went over to the centre of the room and brought up the holo screen. Bringing up footage from earlier that day everyone could see little Dick Grayson sitting on the sofa with Robin.

"_I'm living with Mr Bruce Wayne"_ came Dick's small voice, "_He's really nice but... he's always busy. But Alfred is really nice"_

Batman paused the video.

"He needs Bruce" Batman said firmly. The other Batman stood their slightly astonished at what he had just seen. He wasn't sure how to react.

"How did you change it?" the past Batman asked quietly, "how did you show emotions to him? How did you let him become Robin?"

"I had an old friend, a butler to be precise, kick me into place," the present Batman said, "I showed emotion with practice and I let him become Robin for the same reason we became Batman"

"How do I react to putting him in danger?" Batman asked curiously.

"With a lot of caution. The first few patrols after months of training he stays in the car but after that he is –" Batman was cut off.

"This isn't fair" Robin said to his mentor, "I'm not allowed to warn myself of the future yet you get to describe everything to your past?"

"Robin, this is slightly differe – "

"How is this different? You're explaining about when we go on patrol. It took you ages to decide on the right course of action then, now you'll just think it up in seconds! Why don't you tell him something that will make me suffer less instead of deprive me of being Robin?" Robin cried.

"Dick, listen, I'm just –"

"Telling him the future!" Dick cried out. He stormed off to the zeta beam and went through ending up back at the mansion.

"Master Dick, what are you doing back at the mansion at this time?" Alfred asked as he saw the boy come in.

"I'm going for a walk" said Dick as he stormed off to get changed.

Dick was finally back in his civvies when he slammed the mansion door behind him. He ran all the way to the cemetery trying to rid all the anger he was feeling. It had been about a petty thing to be honest. Bruce was not giving away any major secrets about the future so why was Dick so angry? He was angry because he desperately wanted to tell his past self of the horrors to come and he couldn't!

Dick arrived at the Gotham cemetery out of breath and sweating. He made his way through the gravestones around him until he found the ones he was looking for. Even in the pitch blackness of the night Dick knew where they were.

He sat down and started talking to them. He talked for over an hour and then felt the hairs on the back of his neck lift. It was the feeling of someone watching him and it creeped him out. He heard footsteps approaching and turned around. There stood an Italian looking man with a burning cigarette dangling from his mouth with a gun pointing straight at him.

"Dickie! Long time, no see" said the man.

"Zucco" Dick spat out.

"Hey, no need to be so rude, I'm just here to reunite a family. As I always say, family is the most important thing" Zucco said with a smirk.

He pulled the safety of the gun.

"Tell you parents I say hi" Zucco said and with that he fired the gun.


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy**

**Don't own anything!**

(This is set just before Dick storms out of mount justice)

"Dick, listen I'm just – "

"Telling him the future!" Dick cried out. Dick stormed out.

_Recognised – Robin B01_ came the computer voice. Everyone in the room stood in silence for ages. Hal broke the silence with a long whistle.

"Well, that went well" he said with sarcasm lacing his voice.

"He is kind of right" said Barry quietly and then after receiving two batglares he went quiet and tried with all his might not to run away in fear of being beaten like anyone else who opposed Batman when it came to Robin.

The silence was broken when a small voice cried, "since when were there two Batmans?"

Everyone turned to see Dick standing in the doorway looking at the two men dressed as bats. Anybody paying attention would have seen a slight change in the past Batman's face. His features softened and his posture relaxed but only the tiniest bit. The only person in the room paying attention was the present Batman who saw these changes out of the corner of his eye. He hid a smirk. At least Batman had come to care for Dick.

"Um, well this is your times Batman" Wally explained slowly.

"How did he get here?" Dick asked curiously, "I went for a walk and ended up here, did you go for a walk as well?"

"No, I noticed a strange energy signature and followed it here" little Dick's Batman said in a monotone voice.

"Are we going home to our time now then?" Dick asked. Megan wanted to hug the clueless boy. He was so cute yet he had so much to come.

"Yes" both Batmen stated at the same time.

Just then Batman of the presents communicator went off.

"Agent A" Batman stated in greeting in a monotone voice. His features went from plain and in expressive to almost defensive and fearful.

"Why don't we go and see what's on TV?" Megan said to Dick and pulled him out the room. She guessed that this must have been important. Dick gave a nod and she took his small hand and led him out of the room.

"Look I..." Batman said into his com but was interrupted. Superboy could hear shouting coming from the com piece.

"You don't understand, all..." Batman was interrupted again.

"Will you listen for..." Batman could not get a word in.

"I'll show you what's going on!" he said finally and pulled up the holoscreen. Everyone in the room could see an elderly gentle man dressed as a Butler in a large chair surrounded by darkness, his face only illuminated by the light of the computer in front of him. They all assumed that the Butler could see them on his screen.

"Oh my" said the butler in a British accent as he saw the two identical men.

"Alfred" the other Batman greeted with a nod.

"By the fact that you can all see me and you used my name, am I right in guessing that Master Robin's secret is known?" Alfred asked.

"Yes" Batman of the present said.

"Then maybe I can get an answer on why he stormed off!" came the shrilled voice of the butler.

"As I was trying to explain..." Batman started but was cut off.

"Not from you Master Bruce, I wish for someone who will tell me the whole story!" the butler said glaring at the man. Barry saw the glare and thought that it was probably worse than Bruce's. Although he knew Alfred, the man had never glared at him, he made a mental note to keep it that way.

"Well a younger version of Dick came through a portal thingy" explained Barry, "and then the team brought him..."

"I am well aware of that part Mr Allen. Now explain to me the reason for there being two Batmen and a very angry Master Dick!" the butler cried. The team looked at the man. He was very scary.

"Well, there was another energy signature and the team was sent to check it out," Hal said slowly taking over from Barry, "and it was another Bruce. Our Bats then started explaining something's to the other Bats and Dick got mad because he couldn't explain what was going to happen to his past self soon."

"Thank you Master Jordan" the butler sighed in relief. He now had the full story.

"Where is Dick now?" Bruce asked concerned.

"As I mentioned earlier he said he wished to go for a walk" Alfred said.

Just then a monitor on Alfred's side bleeped and Alfred started typing. His face suddenly drained of colour and he stopped typing.

"Alfred, what is it?" Bruce asked showing signs of concern.

"Your facial recognition software has picked up a sighting of Zucco in Gotham" Alfred said staring at the information before him.

"And?" both Batmen asked knowing that there was more to come.

"You remember the tracker that you put on Master Dick?" Alfred asked. Bruce of the present nodded.

"It's at Gotham cemetery," Alfred said, "and Zucco was spotted only a mile away heading for the cemetery"

"I'm on my way!" Bruce exclaimed. He started charging for the zeta beam but a firm hand grabbed him on the shoulder. The other Batman had his hand there.

"I'm coming too" the other Batman said.

"You need to take your Richard home!" Batman exclaimed.

"Your Richard is my Richard. If what I have picked up is true then Richard is going to be hurt in my time very soon by this man. The least I can do is stop him from being hurt again" the other Batman said. With a faint nod both men charged for the zeta beam.

They arrived at the Bat cave seconds later and headed straight for the Bat Mobile. Within five minutes they had reached Gotham cemetery.

Both men froze at the sight. Zucco and Dick were facing each other. Dick had a gun pointed at his head. They could hear their voices.

"... as I always say, family is the most important thing" Zucco said.

Both Batmen ran over to the two people.

"Tell you parents I say hi" Zucco said and with that he fired the gun.


	8. Chapter 8

**Enjoy**

**Don't own anything**

The gun went off with a loud bang. To Dick the world seemed to have gone slow, he could see the glint of the bullet edging towards him in the moonlight and he could see the grin on Zucco's face. He shut his eyes knowing that this was the end, all he had to do was wait for the bullet to make contact with his head and he would be dead.

It didn't happen. Instead Dick felt a large pressure on his left side of his body and then could feel the damp grass touching his face. He opened his eyes expecting some change in the surrounding, thinking for sure that he was dead but when he opened his eyes all he saw was blades of grass and the darkness of the night. Dick focused more and saw Zucco also lying on the floor except with a large shadow almost invisible in the darkness leaning over him.

Zucco started to cry out and run off but in one fluid movement the shadow hanging over him raised a fist and brought it down on the man's head and he was unconscious. Dick sat up and saw another figure, also blending in with the darkness, giving him a hand to help him up.

"Are you alright?" came Batman's voice as Dick accepted his offering. Dick nodded. Another Batman came up behind him.

"Are you alright?" this Batman asked. Dick let out a small laugh.

"What is it with you and asking if I'm alright?" Dick said with a small smile. Both men gave tiny smirks back that, to anyone who wasn't a bat (Alfred was included as a bat), was invisible.

"Which one of you is my Batman?" Dick asked dropping his smile.

"I am" said the one who had helped him up. Dick turned to face him and let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry that I got angry back at the cave, I- I guess I just lost it and I'm really sorry" Dick said looking at his shoes. The present Batman put a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"You have no reason to be sorry, you were right" Batman said and pulled the boy into a hug. Although Dick was used to having a gun pointed at his head he started crying. He had been so close to death. The man who had pulled the trigger had been his parents' killer and he had basically insulted Dick's parents by coming here.

"Alfred kind of kicked me back into place" Batman said and he heard the boy let out a laugh.

"I'll have to remember not to get you angry around other people," said the other Batman in a slightly amused voice, "otherwise Alfred may give me a rant like that and that would not help the Batman image"

Dick let out another laugh and came out of his hug.

"Shall we go back to the cave?" the present Batman asked Dick.

"What about Zucco?" the other Batman asked wanting to beat up the man.

"We'll drop him off with the authorities on the way back" the present Batman said. Just then Zucco began to stir as he started waking up. Dick decided to change that and walked over to the man and with a strong kick, sent the man into the world of dreams again. He gave a small smile. It had made him feel ever so slightly better.

"Come on, Alfred is probably tearing his hair out and the team are probably worried" Batman of the present said heading over to the bat mobile.

"You mean what little hair he has left" the other Batman said as he got in the bat mobile.

"I advise you don't say that in front of him" Batman said pausing slightly, "it doesn't go down well..."

Dick laughed and said, "It will haunt you for life"

The Batman of the past raised an eyebrow under his cowl and looked at the two of them.

"And destroy any respect the league has for you for months" Batman muttered just loud enough to hear. The Batman of the past took this into consideration and made a mental note not to repeat the phrase.

The journey back to the cave was done in a comfortable silence. When they arrived at the cave and entered the briefing room they realised that no one was there. Probably just in the entertainment room they all thought.

"Dick," said the Batman from the past. Dick looked at the man, "I was wondering if you would be Dick right now instead of Robin and not tell my Richard the future but tell him that things get better"

Dick thought about it and then nodded, "sure," he said.

Batman pulled up the computer and started typing and then said, "Everybody to the briefing room"

His voice was amplified throughout the cave and seconds later Wally was standing in front of Dick.

"You're alright!" he cried out happily.

"Wally, be quiet" snapped one of the Batmen. Wally wasn't too sure which one but he guessed that it was his Batman.

"I want you to tell the team that Robin will be acting as Dick Grayson right now and that the team must not recognise him. Get Miss Martian to inform all but the younger Dick of this by mind link" Batman continued.

Wally gave a nod and a small salute and ran off to inform Megan so she could tell the others. Minutes later everyone else came in all showing different signs of surprise. Everyone was trying to act surprised by the appearance of Dick Grayson but those not so good at acting were failing so basically Barry and Wally. They both decided it best to move behind the younger Dick so that he wouldn't catch on that they knew the boy.

The smaller Dick noticed the boy standing next to the two Batmen and gave a small, nervous wave. He guessed that this must be the older him but he wasn't too sure. The older boy gave a small, nervous wave in response.

Batman of the present stepped forwards.

"This is Richard Grayson of this time," he informed everyone although that was just a show for the young Dick, "he was brought here to talk to this Richard Grayson and will escort him back to where both Batman and Richard will be departing from"

Everyone gave a nod and Batman turned to face Dick, "remember, you are not to give detailed information about the present or any of your past that may be telling the future"

Dick gave a small nod and walked over to the younger him.

The team moved away from the young boy so that Dick could speak to him privately although Connor could still hear with his super hearing.

"Hey mini me" Dick said with a small laugh as he knelt down to eye level with the boy. The younger boy grinned and gave a small laugh in response.

"Hey" the younger Dick said. His smile dropped.

"What's wrong?" asked the older Dick.

"I was wondering, does – does Bruce ever, you know, open up?" the young boy asked. He found that his shoes were suddenly very interesting. Dick pushed the boy's chin up so he looked him in the eyes.

"Yes, very soon actually, all you have to do is wait, he'll come around" Dick said with a small, encouraging smile.

"Does life get better?" the younger Dick asked with a little more hope.

"Yeah, life is great. Once you get used to the parties and all the girls Bruce brings home. Alfred is brilliant as well. Ask him to make a chocolate cheese cake. Trust me, it almost beats his cookies" Dick said with a small laugh. The younger boy laughed in return and then his laughter and smile stopped again.

"Do, do the nightmares ever go away?" the boy asked, "Do you ever stop missing them?"

The older boy dropped his smile.

"I wish I could say that the nightmares stop but I can't. You never get used to it I guess. I still miss mum and dad all of the time" Dick said sadly. The young Dick flung his arms around his older self and hugged him burying his face in the older boy's shoulder and crying softly. The older boy hugged the boy back tightly and let him cry.

Over with the two Batmen they watched the scene and displays of emotion. The Batman of the present pulled the other Batman closer and mumbled quietly so that not even Connor could hear him.

"Take this," he said handing the other man a small envelop, "and when you need it, open it. It will help you"

The other Batman examined the man's plain face.

"Surely you're telling me the future here" he said quietly as well.

"No, I'm just helping you make decisions faster" Batman replied. Just then, the two Dick's walked up to the Batmen hand in hand.

"I'm ready to go" said the younger Dick. Both men gave a small nod and made their way to the Bat mobile. They all sat in silence, the younger boy examined every last detail of the car and how amazing it was and everything about it. In the front seats both men were trying not to smirk and Dick just laughed quietly.

When they arrived at the old fair grounds Dick gave his younger self a small hug and the young boy took hold of his Batman's hand to the surprise of the man.

"Do you have the information I gave you?" Batman of the present asked.

"Yes, " said the other Batman patting his utility belt with his free hand. Both men nodded their goodbye while both boys waved and then the past duo vanished.

"Did you tell him what's going to happen?" asked Dick in surprise after hearing about the so called 'information'.

"No," said Batman in an of handed voice, "I just helped him make a decision faster"

With that Dick gave a large grin and the two of them walked back to the bat mobile and headed for home.

**Finish!**

**I hope you enjoyed that :D please tell me what you think.**

**A small one shot on what happened when Bruce commented on Alfred's lack of hair is up and posted!**

**Anyway, review and tell me what you think **


End file.
